Episode 2: Jäger und Gejagte
Jäger und Gejagte (Nigerumono Oumono, 逃げるもの 追うもの) ist die zweite Episode von Guardian of the Spirit. }} | Erstausstrahlung } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Autor } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Regisseur } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:120%;" class=color1 | Folgenübersicht |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Vorherige Episode 1: Balsa, die Leibwächterin | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Nächste Episode 3: Kampf um Leben und Tod |} Zusammenfassung Balsa hat den Teil des Palastes in Brand setzen lassen, in dem sich Prinz Chagum befunden hat, um vorzutäuschen er sei in dem Feuer ums Leben gekommen. Während die Diener versuchen den Brand zu löschen, flüchtet die Leibwächterin mit ihrem neuen Schützling durch einen langen Gang nach draußen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es für ihn jetzt nicht einfach wird, er aber stark bleiben muss und läuft mit ihm weiter. Von einem Turm in der Nähe des Palastes aus, beobachtet der junge Meister Shuga das brennende Feuer, als gerade Meister Gakai zu ihm kommt. Die beiden wissen nicht genau, ob Chagum noch lebt und Meister Gakai hat Gerüchte gehört, dass der Prinz von etwas besessen sein soll. Shuga hält sich zurück und geht in einen anderen Abschnitt des Sternenpalastes, um zu meditieren. Währenddessen laufen Balsa und Chagum auf einem breiten Kiesweg zwischen einer Felswand und einem Fluss entlang. Chagum wird immer langsamer, da er müde und erschöpft ist und somit trägt Balsa ihn auf ihrem Rücken. Nach der Meditation geht Shuga zum Heiligen Weisen Hibitonan, dem obersten Sternendeuter, und sucht bei ihm Rat wegen dem Prinzen. Doch der Heilige Weise ist schon informiert, weiß, dass das Feuer nur zur Täuschung stattgefunden hat, der Prinz also noch lebt und eine Leibwächterin ihn beschützt. Wegen seiner Krankheit ist Chagum aber in Gefahr und so darf keiner wissen, dass er noch lebt. Die Vorfälle damit Chagum stirbt, bei denen Wasser vorkam, hatte der Prinz aber schadlos überstanden und Shuga hat schon die Vermutung, dass er von einem Wasserdämon besessen ist, wie es in der offiziellen Gründungsgeschichte erwähnt wird. Hibi Tonan stimmt Shuga zu, er hat Jäger ausgesendet, die den Prinzen zurückholen sollen. Denn wie in der Gründungsgeschichte, kann nur der Geliebte des Himmels, also der Kaiser selbst, den Dämon bezwingen. Dazu muss er aber mit Hilfe des Sternenschwertes seinen eigenen Sohn umbringen. Nun weiß auch Shuga von dem Geheimnis. Später beobachtet er den abgebrannten Teil des Palastes und bemerkt die zweite Kaiserin, die von einigen Soldaten umringt, bei ihm vorbeigeht. Balsa ist mit Chagum in Ougi no Shimo angekommen und findet bei Toya und Saya Unterschlupf. Während die thumb|300px|Balsa sucht bei Toya und Saya Unterschlupf.beiden für Balsa Vorräte mit ihrem Geld besorgen, da sie durchs Aogirigebirge flüchten will, bleibt sie mit Chagum in der Hütte der beiden Waisenkinder. Da sie bis jetzt nicht dazugekommen ist, ihren Speer reparieren zu lassen, schnürt sie ihn selbst fest mit einem Seil zusammen. Plötzlich bemerkt sie ein blaues Aufleuchten von Chagum's Bauch aus, der stöhnend und mit geschlossenen Augen auf einer Strohmatte liegt. Balsa hat keine Ahnung wie sie ihm helfen soll, doch nach einigen Sekunden verschwindet das Leuchten. Toya ist gerade bei seinem letzten Einkauf, er will ein schnelles Pferd für Balsa besorgen, aber der Anführer der Jäger die Chagum finden sollen, hat ihn beobachtet und ist neugierig was er alles einkauft. Toya kehrt mit den Sachen, aber ohne Pferd zur Hütte zurück und erzählt Balsa von dem Mann. Die Leibwächterin weiß sofort Bescheid und erkennt, dass sie hier nicht mehr sicher sind. Deswegen packen sie die Sachen und verlassen die Hütte, auch Toya und Saya müssen sich einen neuen Platz suchen, da die Männer sie finden könnten. Daher gibt Balsa ihnen genug Geld, um ihnen helfen zu können. Als Balsa und Chagum, New-Yogo über die Reisfelder verlassen, entdeckt Balsa die vier Verfolger und treibt Chagum an loszulaufen. Sie selber stellt sich tapfer den vier Gegnern, die durch die Reisfelder auf sie zusprinten. Trivia Kategorie:Episoden